


Reign

by Frechisia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically an alternate timeline if you think about it, or reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechisia/pseuds/Frechisia
Summary: A half-Galra Prince, a wandering mercenary, a human general, two rebel scientists and a cursed princess.Like every reality, this one doesn't give them a break.





	1. Get Blown Out Into Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first of a series of oneshots that take place within this universe. Slightly darker. Mostly a jumble of what if scenarios that came to form this interesting reality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrison student engineer Hunk of Earth meets rebel leader Shay of the Balmera.

Hunk laid back on his elbows and breathed in the cool, dry air. He had snuck up to the roof of the dorms after following Pidge, and who was currently sitting beside him typing away at her computer. Hunk didn’t usually do stuff like this; there was no telling what Iverson would do if he found out, and the teacher especially had a grudge against him after the time he puked on his shoes. The only times he ever really broke the rules or snuck out was with Lance.

But Lance wasn’t there anymore.

He stared up at the stars. He could pick out some of the constellations, but they were few and far in between. It was gonna be a starless kind of night. “I wonder what they found up there.” Pidge’s typing briefly paused.

“Better be something amazing. They wouldn’t be taking this long otherwise.” She resumed her work on the computer. Hunk continued to gaze at the sky, watching fluttering objects come into view.

“We’re expecting an asteroid shower?”

“No.”

“Then what’s that?” He pointed at the at the shapes that were slowly getting bigger and bigger. One thing was obvious, it was going to land in their area. No doubt Professor Edwards was going to make it a project to study the rocks. 

“That’s… those aren’t asteroids.” Pidge’s voice wavered, which could mean something really good or really bad. More often than not, it was both. 

Hunk jumped at the piercing noise that sounded through the area. The sirens were on, and they were being told to return to dorms. They should go back, listen and hopefully not get caught for sneaking out in the first place.

Or, they could go and find out whatever that non-asteroid was before the teachers do, and really that sounded like something Lance would do. Something irresponsible, reckless and bound to make Iverson angry. 

He gave Pidge a grin. “That projectile doesn’t look too far. Could probably drive there on a holocycle.”

“And where would we get a ride?”

“The Garrison’s dearest student engineer with keys to the garage.”

Neither of them was an actual driver, but Pidge took the wheel while he monitored. It was only by some miracle that no one had noticed them leaving. Well, Professor Philips had, but she wasn’t sober enough to do anything about it at this time of night. Pidge picked up driving about as fast as she learned everything else, and soon they were leaving the Garrison in the dust and getting closer to their new mystery. 

The readings were weird, to say the least. No energy source could generate those type of electromagnetic frequencies. 

“Hunk.”

It was insane. And it shows that there should be way more heat coming off, enough to incinerate the area but everything around them felt normal. 

“Hunk.” 

He had to know what was causing it to happen. A new element? Maybe a cosmic power source? There were so —

The holocycle swerved, launching him off and onto the ground. Normally, he would’ve been concerned with the pain that was now aching in his body, but the view already took his breath away. There was no other way to put it. It was a spaceship. A real, live spaceship from outer space. Yes, he’s seen ones but they were man-made from Earth. This was alien. 

Part of him wanted to explore it, break down every piece that was in there and understand everything. Part of him wanted to grab Pidge and run back to their dorms where they would be safe. The ship was cool, but they also didn’t know anything about it. What if the energy was radioactive? Or the crash damaged it to the point where it could be close to exploding? 

Most importantly, what if there was an alien? Were they good, or would they hurt them?

The indecision left him frozen on the ground, long enough for Pidge to run up and inspect the ship. To her, this was a gold mine of discoveries and information. Even if he wanted to he probably wouldn’t be able to stop her. 

The door of the ship burst open with a hiss. Pidge jumped back as a figure stepped out of it, tall and bulky and probably able to kill the two of them. Hunk finally got enough sense in him to move in front of Pidge. The figure moved into view and — woah.

She was stocky and had height even on him. Her eyes glowed in the dark, which should have been creepy except for her face. He wasn’t sure if facial expressions were the same for aliens, but hers was kind, the one you see on the helpful stranger who managed to brighten your day.

“My name is Shay. I have crash landed on your planet and in need of assistance.” She spoke as if she’s said it a dozen times and rehearsed it hundreds more. “I am not hostile, and only hope to return to my current mission. I would appreciate any help you can grant, but if you prefer to stay out of these affairs I will continue on my own.” 

“We’ll help.” Hunk smiled at her. “Let’s see what we can do.”

The ship wasn’t as complicated as they thought it’d be. The concepts were the same but applied differently with different tech. As Pidge rattled off the necessary actions it would take to fix it (as well as fangirling over the actual machine) Hunk stared at Shay. She kept quiet and did what she needed to in order to get the ship repaired. But he was burning with questions, so much he wanted to ask her about space and her planet.

Shay turned towards him as if she heard his thoughts. Maybe she did, for all he knew. “If you wish to know something, just ask instead of gazing.”

“Uh, I just —” He took a deep breath, then spoke. “Where are you from? Why’d you come near Earth? What is space like? What are other planets like? How do you know English?” Hunk probably would’ve continued on if he hadn’t seen the drop in Shay’s face. Too intrusive. Maybe he should’ve stopped after the first question, or left her be. “Sorry —” 

“No. It’s fine. I know what it’s like to be curious about the world’s beyond your own.” Shay sat down on the ground and patted the spot next to her for him to do the same. Pidge hung out on the top of the ship, peeking down to listen. "I am from the living planet known as the Balmera. My brother, Rax, and I used to stay there with rest of the Balmerans before…." The words seemed to get lodged in her throat. Hunk put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "No. I haven't spoken about it to anyone except my brother. I should if at least for the sake of putting some light on the shadow it has cast." Shay closed her eyes and took some breaths before continuing. "The Galra had enslaved the Balmerans and made us prisoners. They used us to mine the Balmera's crystals, but we had taken too much. The Balmera died… and everyone chose to go with it."

"Oh, God." Hunk's helped a lot of his friend's through their troubles, but this? This was a tragedy on another level. He didn't know if he should hug her or apologize or if anything would even make her feel a slight bit better.

"Rax refused for me to go as well. He stole a ship and took me with him before our home was gone." She stood up from the ground, the somberness leaving her body as she clenched her hands into fists. "A lot has happened since then. We found others who despised the Galra just as much as we did. We joined the Rebels, a resistance fighting against their empire. I was on an important mission concerning the Galra's interest in humans."

"What do you mean interest?" Pidge jumped down from her spot without hesitation. "Could it be abductions? Or is this about Voltron?"

Shay blinked at Pidge before her eyes narrowed, inspecting her. She reached for what Hunk assumed was an alien weapon. "I thought Earth wasn't aware of interplanetary affairs? How would you know about Voltron?"

Hunk stepped in before Shay could attack. "Pidge is ahead of the curve. We don't know about any of the fights or who's out there. Uh, please don't hurt us." There was a moment where Hunk was scared she would still do something. If not attack then run off. With the life Shay seemed to have, he wouldn't blame her if she did either.

She glanced between the two of them before sighing and relaxing her stance. "I apologize. Fighting constantly often requires one to be cautious, even among allies. You are right on both counts, Pidge. Three humans were taken on a spaceship near Pluto, and we have knowledge that another was kidnapped from around this area."

Hunk's heart stopped. _Lance_. It was possible, right? Lance wasn't the type to run away or jump off a bridge like the Garrison _said_ happened. He was willing to fight tooth and nail to become a fighter pilot, the only way to stop him would be to take him away. Which meant that Hunk had to get him back.

Pidge's eyes watered. He knew that she had some connection to the people on the Kerberos mission with the way she reacted when it was mentioned, but now he was thinking it was way deeper than he assumed. "Are they alive?"

"Truthfully I do not know. The Galra only keep those they deem to be useful."

Hunk and Pidged exchanged a look. They both knew what the other was thinking. It was risky and dangerous. They might not ever come back.

Pidge wiped away her half-formed tears. "Take us with you."

"The Galra are dangerous. Both of you could be harmed or worse —"

Hunk cut her off. There wasn't time to waste. "They have people we care about. There is no worse."

Shay studied them for a minute before a smile graced her face. "As a leader within the Rebels, I have the authority to officiate recruits to our cause. Hunk, Pidge, I welcome you to the Rebels. Prepare for the war of a lifetime."

"Trust us." Hunk gazed back at the Garrison, a small image compared to what the saw every day. Everything he knew was either there or at home, and he was leaving both. But he didn't feel any regret. "We're going to end it in this lifetime."


	2. Stab Me Gently, Your Highness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Keith is thrown for a loop when Haggar presents her latest experiment.

There's something heavy in the atmosphere. 

Keith can tell in the way that Lotor walks in, shoulders straighter and head held higher as if working harder to push against the weight. He glances in Keith's direction, the only friendly move he's going to get considering their company.

"Haggar." Lotor doesn't even spare a look towards her and instead glares at the towering man sitting in the throne. "Zarkon." Emperor Zarkon levels a glower in return that doesn't have the fire Lotor has, but the intensity and power just under the surface can make commanders cry.

"You know how to address me, Lotor."

"Apologies, _father_." The word is biting, and for a tense moment, Keith believes Zarkon is going to attack Lotor. It wouldn't be the first.

Keith steps up before anything happens. "We're all here, sir. What's this about?" Both end their standoff and turn towards him, one with a questioning gaze and the other with vague disgust. That's a constant look with Zarkon whenever Keith or Lotor is in the room, so he ignores it and waits for an answer.

It's Haggar who responds. "I've completed one of my projects. Considering that I've used your suggestions to successfully finish, I believe that you should be the first ones to view it." Keith tries not to grimace. He's seen her experiments in the field and the gladiator ring. They're brutish and grotesque, and whenever they die he considers it a mercy after all she's put them through. He's not excited to see another one.

"We never made any suggestions."

"Not directly. I asked questions and you answered. A small part but a role nonetheless." Haggar turns away from them and speaks to an invisible figure. Knowing her powers, it can be telepathic contact or druid magic. "Come here." 

The first realization that this project is different comes when Keith hears the doors open and footfalls following it. Most were carried in by pod, too large and out of control to move on their own within the compound. The second is when he sees a man walk in. Not a beast, not a machine. A man.

Not just anyone. A human. 

Keith… really doesn't expect it. He freezes and just stares until his eyes are burning. He hasn't seen another human since he was a child and whisked away from Earth by Lotor. Of course, this one has some of Haggar's modifications. A weaponized arm and glowing violet eyes being the most prominent. 

He bows in front of them. "Takashi Shirogane. Your Highnesses."

Everyone's staring at Keith. They're waiting for a response and even after years of being with the Empire, he's still not sure what's expected of him. The only thing he knows is that in front of those who are above and below him, he can't be weak. Not ever. So he stands up straight and stares down Shirogane. "You still have your faculties. What purpose do you serve?"

The man glances to Haggar for permission before answering. "I'm the succeeding Head General of the Galra Empire." 

It takes all of his control not to turn on Haggar. Keith has been here since he was a child. He has Galra blood running through his veins and it took years after Lotor adopted him as a brother for Zarkon to even glance his way. There are still those who refuse to acknowledge him as a prince of the Empire, and this man shows up and gets one of the highest titles available?

Lotor is there to say what Keith's thinking. "A human? We have an army full of candidates who have proven their dedication time and time again. Being a Head General is an esteemed honor —"

"So is being a prince." Zarkon's voice cuts through, rendering Lotor's argument null. "Both can be taken away if I wished to." It's a threat to the both of them. Keith has always been dangling on a thread, and now it's more apparent than ever. 

"We will put our lives in his hands. Our royal secrets. Can we trust a human we do not know to get so close?"

Keith can feel the creepy gaze on him, and when he turns to confirm it, he sees a smile on Haggar's face as well. "Prince Keith, can we?" It's a trick question, of course. Say no, and he'll only be a hypocrite proving that he shouldn't be there either. Say yes and he'll be seen as backing a human and betraying the Galra. The worst part is that Haggar wins no matter what. That was the entire point of this. Shirogane wasn't loyal to the throne. He was loyal to Haggar. 

Walking up close, he can see the scars left on him. The largest one is across his nose that Keith has seen on other fighters. _So, he's a gladiator._ There's a pause as they inspect each other.

Keith unsheathes his sword. Then he lunges.

Shirogane steps back, then dodges the next attack. He goes for right — no, dammit, left. Shirogane gets in one hit to the side. Keith manages to block the next one, but the follow-up punch to the head makes him dizzy. Why did he challenge him? If he loses, he loses the respect of his family. Whatever little they hold for him.

Keith finally lands an attack. It's along his cheek and might just scar as badly as the one on his nose. He tries for another, but Shirogane blocks with his right arm and it clashes with his sword. They're pushing against each other. Right now it's only a matter of strength.

"Keith. That's an Earth name." Shirogane grits it out through clenched teeth. Keith can tell that if he weren't focusing on the fight, he'd be smirking. "You don't look like you're from Earth."

"Shut up and fight." Haggar's toy soldier is strong, he'd give him that. But Keith's fast, fast enough to duck under his arm and swipe out his feet from under him. Shirogane goes down —

— and pulls Keith down with him. They're left grappling on the floor. There's an exchange of blows, some to the head, some to the gut (and that noise had to be one of their bones but he's too focused to check whose) but it all ends with a sword between their necks. Both freeze and look up at Lotor, who's wearing an amused smile.

"Thank you, brother, for testing his fighting capabilities, but that is not the issue here."

"There is no issue here." At the Emperor's tone, Keith rushes up to his feet with Shirogane right after. Zarkon's not angry, but he's annoyed. Either way, he's likely to throw someone out to suffocate in space. "Do you understand your duties as Head General, Shirogane?" 

"Yes, sir."

"Then fulfill them." That's their cue to leave. Lotor tries to appear calm as he walks out, but his shoulders are tense and his fingers keep twitching for a weapon. Meeting with Zarkon always puts him on edge and Keith would be lying if he said he doesn't feel the same.

When they walk out the doors, Keith turns on Shirogane with a snarl. He only crosses his arms in response, knowing that neither will start another fight. He probably doesn't even see Keith as a threat so much as a chore to deal with. But he'll change his mind. Every soldier will.

"Haggar may have Zarkon convinced, but no one else is. One step out of line and I'm finishing you, Shirogane."

"Call me Shiro." He steps forward, and being toe-to-toe simply emphasizes the size Shirogane has on him. "You know, it's faint, but I can hear your accent. It's American. And your face… it's purple, and you have fangs and yellow eyes but the features… you're part human."

"If you think that makes me weak—"

"Never. It's what keeps us strong. I'm not your enemy, Prince Keith. Not unless you make me."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@blaytz-babe](https://blaytz-babe.tumblr.com/). Talk to me I need to learn to make friends.


End file.
